


048 - Bondy's a Brat

by storiesaboutvan



Category: Catfish and the Bottlemen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Mini Fic, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesaboutvan/pseuds/storiesaboutvan
Summary: A fic about: Bondy being a brat. Van being easy to fuck with.





	048 - Bondy's a Brat

It was the first time all the boys had been over since you and Van bought the house. You sat around the dining table and ate and drank and fell more in love with life. They'd just come back from the planning meeting for the next tour, and the excitement was bubbling in them all. When the plates were cleaned of food, you all sat in the lounge room.

You were sitting on Van's lap with your legs over Larry. Bondy came and sat down on the ottoman in front of you. He was looking at Van with that smile that only existed as a preface to menace and mischief.

"Well look at you, you lucky motherfucker," he said. Van smiled. Bondy shook his head.

"What?" you asked, confused at what was happening.

"Van McCann. Got it all, don't he now? First, he's like 'oh I think I'll be born now that my parents have spent all their money trying to have me' and pops out into the world," Bondy started. His voice was thick with sarcasm, and his mock-Van voice was painfully accurate. "Then he's like 'oh I think I'll just be a singer in a band' and bam - world tour. 'Oh I'll just get a fit girlfriend that can cook and put up with my shit' and here she is. Now it's the fucking house. Something's gotta go wrong at some point, mate."

Van laughs and shrugs. He knows he's lucky.

"No, but he's good so he deserves it. And he worked hard for all that too," you defended Van. It only provided more evidence. Bondy pointed at you and his face read 'see - look at her.’ 

"Don't know what to tell ya, mate. Maybe one day you can also be successful like me," Van said and Bondy shook his head again. They looked at each other in fake rivalry and you didn't want it to end. You liked when they dug at each other like that. You stood up, and slowly took the one step needed to get to Bondy. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and sat on his lap.

"Maybe he already is successful, Van. Maybe you just don't know," you said in the sweetest voice you could find.

"Yeah… mate," Bondy added, popping the T sound. He put his hand on your thigh. You were in pyjama shorts and an old tshirt. Not exactly sexy, but revealing enough that Bondy had something to work with.

"Not bothered," Van said.

"Not bothered, he reckons Y/N," Bondy said. You looked down at him. He kissed your cheek and you turned to watch Van. The others weren't paying any attention, not even Larry from next to Van. There was something on the television screen that was more interesting than the weird game playing out in front of them. Van shrugged at the kiss, so Bondy kissed your jaw line, then your neck. A smile twitched on Van's lips, but it was nervous. He shrugged again. You put your hand on Bondy's and pushed it up your thigh and inwards, closer to your underwear. His fingers disappeared under your shorts. Van licked his lips and his eyes flicked from Bondy's hand to your face. He smiled and shrugged. Bondy kissed your neck again, harder, and left a little bite as he pulled away. Nothing. Then, you turned and gently ran a finger from Bondy's nose, down his face, and across his chest. He went to kiss you again, and Van stood quickly.

"Alright!" he said loudly, and picked you up like a bride, sitting back down with you in his lap. "I fucking get it. I'm lucky. I have everything. Everyone hates me. Cool."

Bondy laughed and stood up. He'd won and he was happy. He took a seat on the couch next to Benji.

You turned to look at Van. He was already watching you. He narrowed his eyes in fake disapproval. You leant in and kissed him.


End file.
